


I'm all in.

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddle, Gallavich, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, fluff!gallavich, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  one where Lip has a (straight) friend over. His friend and ian crash into each other and the friend lands on ian. Then mickey walks in and to him it looks like the guys is trying to kiss him. Then he goes into angry jealous mickey mode. Ian tries to explain to him what happened and tries to calm him down. Then they go upstairs and cuddle and ian whispers sweet shit to mickey that makes him blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm all in.

«Ehi, Debs. This is James. He’s a friend from college, we have a physics project to finish and… could you please… I don’t know, show him the house or something? Just for five minutes, I have to put Liam to sleep»

Debbie smiled gently and nodded to her brother before introducing herself to the young guy, blushing just a little. He was quite handsome, with his brown long hair and his amber eyes, the muscles of his chest appearing slightly under the thin t-shirt. He had a warm, relaxed smile on his face, that kind of smile people have when they feel at home wherever they go. Debbie was nervous around him, and when she was nervous she needed to talk. So not only she showed him all the rooms, but also added little anecdotes regarding every fucking corner of the house.

«And here there’s Ian’s room. It was Frank’s first, and then Lip stayed there for a while, but now that he’s in college Ian and Mickey took the room for themselves…»

James looked around lazily, trying to sound interested.

«Mickey’s another brother?»

«Oh, no, he’s Ian’s boyfriend. Hope you are not homophobic, because that would be quite rude around here.»

«Nope, I’m for freedom to choose whoever you want to love. Although…» he smiled and rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling while they were heading out of the room «…You can’t really choose, can you…»

That’s when all happened, and it was fast and messy and extremely stupid. Because Ian was walking hastily towards his room after the shower, and he had just a towel around his hips, nothing on, nothing under. James, on the other hand, was thinking about that cute girl in his American literature class, who looked so adorable the other day when she almost cried while they were reading Hemingway. He didn’t see Ian running and stumbling and losing balance. He obviously wasn’t prepared when he felt some hands grabbing his t-shirt, and since he was walking with his nose in the air like an idiot, it was quite easy for him to lose balance as well, and fall.

_Oh fucking fuck, the towel. Where is the towel. I need the towel to protect the important parts. Mhm, hello, handsome… Wait a second. You are not my boyfriend. What were you doing in my room and what are you doing on me now? God, Mick will go nuts. Let’s move, man!_

_Oh fuck, this guy is fucking naked. Naked and wet. Why is never a girl naked and wet when this shit happens? Why always the creepy ginger dudes? I’m not homophobic, really. But I need to get up before I feel your… Oh fuck._

They truly were about to get up and forget everything with a laugh. It was matter of seconds, really. Probably the same amount of time they spent on each other. Like, three seconds? More or less?

And James is not on Ian anymore.

He is on the wall.

Choking.

«Mick, calm the fuck down! It’s not what you think it is!» Ian tried to pull him off of James, but he himself actually didn’t know what happened. He turned around, begging Debbie for help. She rolled her eyes and got closer to Mickey, putting a hand on his shoulder.

«Mick, this is James, Lip’s friend. He is here to study physics. I was showing him the rooms and… Well, I think they just bumped into each other and lost balance. It was just an accident, a misunderstanding»

Mickey breathed hard, but his grip on James’ neck loosened.

«I’m straight» croaked James desperately, his eyes red and teary «I’m straight I swear to God, it was a fucking accident for Christ’s sake!» Mickey raised an eyebrow and turned slightly around to face Ian, who had a hand on his arm and an expression that Mickey recognized as the ‘we are cool’ mode that they used on each other when they were dangerously over reacting.

«Get out of my fucking sight» growled, lifting the guy in the air and pushing him hard in the hallway near to the staircase. James had no intention of letting him repeat that again. He disappeared downstairs jumping three stairs at a time, followed by an exasperated Debbie, who was mumbling ‘boys’ between her teeth with a resigned expression.

Mickey waited for them to be gone before taking Ian and smashing him in the exact same spot on the wall where James had been before. «And you. Don’t think I didn’t notice the look on your face. Were you enjoying the moment, little bastard? Did he make you hard? Cos I’m gonna fucking kill the both of you if he did. Jesus Christ, I can’t get my eyes off of you for a fucking second. ..»

Ian stared at him, not at all surprised or bothered by Mickey’s hard grip on his neck. He knew how to play that game. His fingers where already flying through Mickey’s arms and shoulder, unbuttoning his shirt, caressing lightly his back under the fabric. He looked at Mickey and silently waited for him to calm down. When he saw his irises become smaller, his expression softer, his teeth chewing his bottom lip, he put both his hands on his face and he kissed him lightly. Mickey’s hands were now on his shoulders, and they weren’t pushing him on the wall anymore. Ian hugged Mickey tight and led him to the bed, making him cuddle against him. They lied there for what it looked life forever, Ian never stopping stroking Mickey’s skin with his fingertips. He brushed them on his face, between his air, on his neck and shoulders, on his chest and lower.

Finally, he sighed.

«Do you really think I would ever cheat on you? After everything we’ve been through?»

«I… don’t know. You are so cold sometimes, I’m not used to it» Mickey answered quietly, his voice sounding stifled on Ian’s chest.

«I know. It takes a little to adjust to the meds, you know that. And anyway, you are not used to it just because for years I was the one who had to bear with your complete inability to show feelings for me…»

Mickey felt Ian smile a little in his hair.

«Yeah, yeah. We’ve exchanged roles. I don’t give a shit about who shows more and who shows less, man. I just… I don’t know. I just wanna be sure you’re in it, ok? ‘Cos I know when you left you did it for a reason and maybe, maybe it was too late when I took you home, maybe you don’t… You don’t feel the same way as before, you know. I’m not saying you would cheat on me, just… » Ian rested his forehead on Mickey’s, and looked at him right in the eyes with the deepest, warmest expression he had ever seen on him.

When he talked, his voice was sweet and soft as spring wind.

«I’m in. I’m so into it, Mick. I’ve always been, before you even started thinking about it as something more than sex. I’ve fallen for you since I was a freckled little kid and I’ve fallen deeper and deeper every day, and I keep falling even now. I tried not to, I forced myself for so long to think that you would never want anything like this. I tried not to get attached. I banged other dudes to prove to myself I didn’t care, but it wasn’t the same. There was always something about you that was stuck in my brain all the time, and when it became too much, when I couldn’t lie to myself anymore, I left… But that didn’t work either. I don’t want anybody else. I don’t think about anybody else. Right now, if I try to think about me and some other dude, it’s just… gross, you know? He wouldn’t have your… your ass, first of all. And it wouldn’t make that little suffocated noises you make when I’m in you, your mouth open and your eyes wandering… He wouldn’t have your white back or your legs. He wouldn’t have your hands, strong and safe but surprisingly gentle… Your tattoos. Your eyes. Your lips… I… I couldn’t get over you even when I gave up on you, even when I hated you. I was always into it. I think I will always be.» Ian closed his mouth in an embarrassed yet proud smile. In his eyes there was a word he didn’t say out loud, but Mickey heard echoing between every other word in his tender speech.

They stared at each other for a while, their noses touching lightly. When they kissed again, their lips were both smiling shyly: they got closer tentatively and slowly, like they were kissing for the first time. It wasn’t hungry, it wasn’t passionate, it wasn’t rough, it wasn’t rushed.

It was love.


End file.
